baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Bottle of Wine
| missable = | enchantment_level = | lore_to_identify = | weight = 1 | area = *Landrin's Home (AR3315 – 307.205) *''See Locations for more'' | obtained_from = | involvement = Landrin's Possessions | used_for = | other_uses = | combat_type = | range = | launcher = | ammunition = | rate_of_fire_round = | thac0 = | damage = | damage_type = | speed_factor = | proficiency_type = | hands = | armor_class = | slashing_modifier = | crushing_modifier = | piercing_modifier = | missile_modifier = | equipped_abilities = | combat_abilities = | charge_abilities = | max_charges = | special = Raises intoxication | strength = | dexterity = | constitution = | intelligence = | wisdom = | charisma = | not_usable_by = | only_usable_by = | other_requirements = | item_value = 1 | max_in_stack = 24 | appears_in = BG, BG:EE, BG:SoD, BPII, BGII:EE | item_code = MISC61.itm | item_icon = Bottle of Wine IMISC6100001 Item icon BG1.png | item_icon_caption = }} The Bottle of Wine is needed for a quest in the first Baldur's Gate, but more of it can be found during the Siege of Dragonspear, in The Black Pits II and the [[Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition|enhanced ''Shadows of Amn]]. Marsember Blush is considered a fine vintage and is appreciated not only by gnomesLandrin's Possessions or in the more popular tavernsInfopoint02, BD0110.are: "This rack holds wine of every varietal and vintage, including a fine bottle of Marsember Blush." of the big cities, but also by thirsty ogresBottle of Wine (The Warrens) and at wedding ceremonies.Wedding "Guest" __TOC__ Locations ''Baldur's Gate'' There is only a single bottle of wine to be found in the series' first part, which is needed for a quest: *Beregost: Landrin's Home – found in a chest ''Siege of Dragonspear'' In the Enhanced Edition's expansion, some bottles are added, though they have no specific use. *Korlasz family tomb, 1st floor – found in the easternmost shelf in Ammon's room *North Baldur's Gate: Ducal Palace, 2nd floor – one found on each of the two dining tables *Boareskyr Bridge: Crusader Encampment – found on a table ''Gladiators of Thay'' Marsember Blush is also found in The Black Pits II: *''Joker's Quarters'' – found in the shelf, together with another bottle of alcohol *Noser, the outfitter's room in the southwest – found in the locked and trapped chest *Having a bottle of wine in the inventory also opens up certain dialogue options with Voghiln, though there are alternatives ''Shadows of Amn'' A bottle of wine is not part of the original, but in the enhanced edition of the Shadows of Amn campaign: *Athkatla's Temple District: High Hall of the Radiant Heart – carried around by four Wedding "Guests" Quests *Landrin's Possessions Gameplay * Though not assignable to the quick item slots, the wine could be drunken from its description page as every other potion – without any effect and for an infinite amount of times. * In Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear, some changes to the item are made: **Drinking the wine now adds 30 to intoxication and removes the bottle from inventory. **Due to this, the item is re-categorized as potion, the same as in all other games except the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, where it is a bottle instead. **A stack of twenty-four can be carried in one inventory slot, instead of only one in the original games and the non-expanded Enhanced Edition. Trivia *Anomen Delryn also loves a good bottle of wine,ANOM25.bcs: "A bottle of wine, a blanket, a little music as we rest... are these things too much to ask?" though it is not known if he indeed prefers Marsember Blush. Gallery See also * Bottle of Wine (Durlag's Tower) * Bottle of Wine (The Warrens) * Full Wineskin References Category:Items needed in quests and dialogues Category:Potions Category:Bottles Category:Articles with redlinks